¡Quiero mi fiesta sin globito!
by Confusion.Val
Summary: Todos dicen felices y con risas "sin globito no hay fiesta" PERO yo ya no quiero el gorrito. Quiero sentirlo piel con piel, sentir su crema dentro de mi… solo hay un problema… MI GRAN PROBLEMA… ÉL es un maniático del sexo seguro.
1. Chapter 1

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mi imaginación sólo juega con ellos.**

**_o_o_**

**CAPITULO 1**

Todos dicen felices y con risas (cosa que yo no entiendo) "sin globito no hay fiesta" PERO yo ya no quiero el gorrito. Quiero sentirlo piel con piel, sentir su crema dentro de mi… solo hay un problema… MI GRAN PROBLEMA… ÉL es un maniático del sexo seguro, así que para él sin condón definitivamente no hay fiesta

**_POV Bella_**

Lo observo sin comprender como he logrado durar más de un año con tal hermoso ser, como su sonrisa torcida me humedece, como su mirada me enamora, como sus palabras me hacen sentir la mujer más linda del mundo.

Uhmm…

El Hombre ideal

MI HOMBRE IDEAL

Pero yo….. me siento aburrida, no es que no lo ame, pero es tan controlador en todos los sentidos. Desde su trabajo como Director general en construcciones Cullen S.A hasta los momentos más calientes..

Aburrida de lo único que me separa del él.

Antes me daba lo mismo, créanme, lo aceptaba total lo amo tanto que mi vida gira entorno a él, pero por más que le pregunte y le ruegue para que esa cosa ya no este ahí, no lo hace.

Un condón… un simple condón me separa de él, ni que fuera una mujer, se que todas lo desean pero el no me haría algo así, ya que según él soy la mujer de su vida.

Pfff…

La mujer de su vida que ni siquiera la puede coger sin un puto condón.

Hastiada de TODO

Cansada de sus silencios.

Como el no comprende esta necesidad que tengo de poder sentirlo sólo una vez en mi interior sin nada que nos separe, piel con piel, su escancia mezclada con la mía.

Siempre he agradecido que sea precavido, sino ya hubiéramos sido padres de hace ratito... aún me acuerdo de aquella primera vez mía... la primera vez que lo escuche decirle a mi coño, su conchita...

**FLASHBLACK**

_Mmmmmmmm…. ¿Cariño estas segura de esto?_

_Me vez quejándome amor? So….lo sigue por… favor..._

El mordisqueaba mis pezones, los acariciaba con tanto amor, su lengua jugueteaba con mis aureolas, su mano estaba en mi húmeda cueva, ansiosa para recibirlo.

_AHHHHH… Edward por favor solo hazlo ya, necesito sentirte._

Me mira y en solo veo en sus ojos lujuria, sonríe con su tan típica mueca

_Pero primero necesitas desvestirme princesa_ – Besandome

Rápidamente le arranco su camisa, es tan hermoso, su pectoral lampiño, cualquiera pensaría que se depilara pero yo se que es algo genético, lo beso... vuelvo a subir a su cuello, lo muerdo, lo recorro hasta llegar a su labios los muerdos suavemente hasta terminar con un furioso beso

_Sabes tan bien…._

_Tu igual cariño… solo mmm….m….n_

Vuelvo a descender, jugueteo con mi lengua desde su cuello hasta sus tetillas, las enrollo con mi lengua, comienzo a bajar dándole suaves besos, él solo se dedica a suspirar.

Mientras bajo la cremallera y veo su sexys bóxer gris con un gran bulto queriendo saltar y saludarme. Por fin podre ver aquel mástil que suele saludarme cuando la temperatura sube entre nosotros. No aguanto mis ansias, mientras bajo su bóxer, lo miro y le sonrió.

_Tu amiguito quiere saludarme…_

_Hace tiempo cariño que el solo piensa en ti_ – lo dice riéndose

Le quito el bóxer, y veo su flamante amiguito mejor dicho su gran amiguito, me lo quedo mirando, probablemente me duela, se realista bella te dolerá más que la mierda pero me lo tengo que meter sea como sea, necesito sentirlo dentro mio.

He visto penes en las películas pornos que mi hermano guardaba en su pieza, así que tengo conciencia de como son, algunos son morados, otros venosos hasta los mas mini penes que solo me provocaban risas. Pero el de mi amor, es tan hermoso, deberá medir unos 20 cm o más, para la próxima lograre medircelo, es grueso, no tan venoso, ni morado, es perfecto..entre la mata de vello cobrizo que lo rodea lo hace ver mas espectacular, sus testículos tiene un suave bello, dan ganas de comérselos.

Lo tomo, siento como el suspira, es suave pero a al vez duro, lo acaricio hacia arriba y abajo, de su cabeza comienza a salir liquido preseminal,

_Oh….a…mor.. no me tortures_

_¿Te gusta?_

_Aja…. Solo aprietaba un poco más así –_

Cubre mi mano con la suya, es tan exitante el momento, me hace apretarlo un poco más fuerte y más rápido, siento sus gemidos, siento mis bragas muy mojadas por los fluidos que corren de mi coño. Veo salir más liquido de la punta de su pene, mi manos se sienten mas húmedas y no aguanto en querer saborearlo, abro mi boca, saco mi lengua y le doy una tímida lamida en la punta…

_Bella ..n…o es nece…sa….riooooo_

_Sabes tan bien, me volveré adicta a ti, mira como me tienes cachonda cariño y eso que es mi primera vez._

_mmmmm….mmm_

Abro mi boca, intento meterlo lo máximo pero solo abarco hasta un poco más de la mitad, lo que falta lo acaricio con mi mano arriba y abajo. Hago movimientos circulares con mi boca en su punta y lo siento gemir fuerte. Agarra mi cabello intentando alejarme pero suelto mi mano de su pene y lo agarro de su trasero.

_No me quiero venir en tu boca, para bella_

Succiono fuerte, su sabor es tan adictivo. Derrepente siento que no puedo respirar, el me aprieta mi nariz para que lo suelte. Lo miro y se que esta molesto.

_Te dije que aún no cariño_

_Malo_

_Así que soy malo… ahora conocerás que tan malo._

Me empuja hacia un costado, se arrodilla a los pies de la cama y me abre mis piernas, intento cerrarlas por la vergüenza.

_Ahora pudorosa?_

Lo miro enojada

_Jaa veremos ahora si seguirás enojada.._

Recorre mis piernas besándolas, acariciándolas. Se siente tan bien, recorre mis muslos con las yema de sus dedos provocándome escalofríos, me separa levemente las piernas, comienza a mordisquear mis muslos, comienza a subir, lo siento en mi vagina, solo aspira y suspira.

_huele de maravilla mi conchita, solo mía, verdad bebe?_

OMG, su voz sonó tan sexy cuando dijo eso, de mi boca no salian palabras solo suspiros. Derrepente no lo siento pegado a mi, abro mis ojos y lo veo mirandome seriamente.

_que?_

_estas segura, segura , aun puedo detenerme aunque me duelan las pelotas_

_me vez con ganas de parar cariño?_

_no pero nunca es malo preguntar_- responde con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Comienza a juguetear con mi ombligo, sube, da unos rápidos mordiscos a mis senos, me mira y vuelve a bajar hasta mi pelvis. Comienza a bajar mis bragas, me abre mis piernas y se queda mirando mi lugar mas secreto.

Me apoyo en en un brazo, agarro una almohada y se la tiro para que me deje de mirar ahí, mierda debí de haberle hecho caso a alice y haberme depilado aunque doliera.

_puedes seguir amor? estoy un poco impaciente si no te has dado cuenta_

_no te frustres, solo admiro tan linda conchita... m...m... desde aquí te huelo, solo no cierres las piernas ya?_

Me vuelvo acostar, me da nervios todo esto pero lo necesito tanto. Siento un viento helado, y derrepente siento su lengua, dios se siente tan bien, comienza a dar pequeñas lamidas, con sus labios aprieta mi clítoris, solo gimo y me retuerzo.

Sigue jugueteando conmigo, un dedo comienza a desliarse dentro de mi y siento que explotare.

_pa...r...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_no te gusto?_ responde con mirada preocupada

_no cariño solo quiero sentirlo contigo dentro.._

_mmm aburrida después no me pedirás parar_

Se ubica entre mis piernas, me besa, siento mi esencia en él y eso sólo hace calentarme más, el sabe que estoy ansiosa.

Siento su pene en mi entrada, lo refriega contra mi clítoris, se siente tan pero tan bien que solo me hace humedecerme más, el sigue creando esa fricción que solo provoca suspiro entre los dos, nos besamos y siento que es el momento pero el abruptamente se separa y se queda congelado

_p...or... favoooorrrr deja de pensar y mételo de una buena vez!- _Le grito enojada

_casi se me olvida, deja agarrar un condón primero ansiosa_

Condón.. condón... mierda se me había olvidado, no quiero ser mamá joven, por lo se que edward nos cuidara siempre. Veo como saca uno, lo abre y comienza a deslizarlo desde su humeda cabeza hasta cubrir todo su tronco.

Vuelve a subirse sobre mi, me mira y lo siento, empuja suavemente su pene, comienza abrirse paso dentro de mi, la cabeza de su pene solo me genera una pequeña molestia, vuelve a empujar, mierda lo siento tan grande que me llega a doler, el solo me mira, veo sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, me besa intentando tranquilizarme, ya siento que esta completamente dentro de mi, pero el vuelve a empujar y siento que me parte en dos, siento sus vellos chocando con los mios, se siente tan grande, me duele pero no tanto pero igual se queda quieto, se siente tan extraño sentirlo por fin adentro, pasa unos segundos, comienzo a retorcerme bajo él, lo escucho gruñir y suspirar.

_tan cálida, grrrrr tan... estrecha, cariño solo no te muevas todavía, acostumbrate a mi._

_no pue..dooooo porfavor te necesito-_ muevo mis caderas circularmente.

_mi..erdaaaaaaa_

Y comienza un vaivén de movimientos, sale y entra, se escucha solo nuestros gemidos y el golpe de nuestras carnes juntándose, me siento desvanecer, me muevo y el acomete contra mi pequeña vagina una y otra vez, me besa, me toca mis pechos, desciende su mano y toca mi clítoris, nada se compara con lo que comienza a provocar esos movimientos.

Mi vista se nubla, mis gemidos aumentan, siento como mi vagina aprieta su miembro, siento un dolor mezclado con placer en mi bajo vientre, siento sus besos, sus movimientos y mi mente se va en blanco.

Escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, mis pies se encogen, mis piernas lo aprietan mas contra mi, y grito.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..._

Su cuerpo sigue moviéndose dentro de mi, gruñe, empuja y empuja, yo vuelvo a vibrar bajo el, arremete con fuerza, mi vagina se contrae y siento que llega, su mirada esta fija, su ceño fruncido, gruñe roncamente y siento su semen fluir dentro del condón.

Me besa una y otra vez, intenta salirse de mi, pero yo lo aprieto, me mira y sonríe.

_vez que no soy para nada de malo amor -_ sonriendo

Se separa de mi, me quejo, realmente no puedo responderle nada, mi mente esta en blanco por las diferentes sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo.

_bella estas bien?_

_ajammm_

me mira y siento sus carcajadas

_valla te deje muerta, descansa yo iré al baño a votar el condón-_ me besa y se para.

veo su trasero espectacular, su espalda con pequeñas marcas..

_**FIN **_**_FLASHBLACK_**

Suspiro, que recuerdos, aún me siento arder por el...pero lo necesito, ÉL sabe, que lo necesito sin nada.

Llevamos ya 3 días sin coger, si lo hacemos, yo ando de mal genio después que terminamos, y el huye de mi, pero tengo un gran plan o mejor dicho varios planes para tenerlo como yo lo quiero.

Siento su mirada sobre mi, levanto mi vista y el me sonríe.

_Deja de pensar que te arrugaras pronto._

Solo bufo.. si supiera mis planes...

¡Preparete Edward Cullen, arremeteré todo contra ti para poder follar como conejos sin un puto condón!

¡Si tengo que embriagarte, violarte y muchas cosas más, no dudas que no lo haré!

Porque YO, quiero tener una MEGA FIESTA sin GLOBITO!

_o_o_

Hola!

Probablemente vuelva dentro de una semana :)

_"A veces es mejor no pensar en nada y dejar que las cosas pasen como deben de ser"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mi imaginación sólo juega con ellos.**

**Summary: **_Todos dicen felices y con risas (cosa que yo no entiendo) "sin globito no hay fiesta" PERO yo ya no quiero el gorrito. Quiero sentirlo piel con piel, sentir su crema dentro de mi… solo hay un problema… MI GRAN PROBLEMA… ÉL es un maniático del sexo seguro, así que para él sin condón definitivamente no hay fiesta_

Antes de comenzar por petición de una lectora pondré las edades de los personales que estarán activamente en el Fics.

_Edward: 25 años_

_Bella: 23 años_

_Alice: 23 años_

_Jasper: 26 años_

_Rosalie: 24 años_

_Emmett: 25 años_

**_POR FAVOR RESPONDER PREGUNTA AL FINAL DEL FIC_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**_BELLA POV_**

_ahhhhhhhhh mas fuerte_

Embiste contra mi cada vez más fuerte, me nalguea, arremete con su pene en diferentes posiciones, eso se siente tan pero tan bien, un agónico jadeo sale de mi garganta, sólo juguetea conmigo, le gusta todo este preámbulo antes de darle con todo en mi punto G, sus manos juguetean con mis senos, lo aprieta y suelta. Mi mente se nubla por las diferentes sensaciones que me recorren.

Saca y mete, sus manos van a mis caderas y las aprieta para que me mantenga en la posición, siento que escupe entre la unión de nuestros sexo, amo cuando hace eso, solo provoca que me ponga mas cachonda.

_miiiiiiierrrrrrdaaaaaaaaaa_

Estoy a punto, él lo sabe, baja el ritmo a su empujones hasta detenerse, mis brazos no aguanta y caigo boca abajo en la cama, el se acuesta sobre mi, mientras yo solo contraigo mi vagina afirmando fuertemente su pene para que se quede ahí, donde pertenece.

_aún no perrita, no te gusto dejarme sin sexo por 4 días, ahora te aguantaras..._

Soy tan débil, en mi enojo me prometí no tener ningún tipo de contacto intimo por los estúpidos condones por al menos dos semanas pero aquí estoy después de 4 días sin sexo me siento frustrada, ahora no me importa el condón, bueno me importa pero mi cuerpo necesitaba esta actividad física que ni siquiera masturbándome me quita la calentura, y agregarle que edward no jugo limpio, pavoneándose por el departamento en ropa interior, sonriendome sexy y yo simplemente caí.. patética... lose

Dejo de pensar, cuando el sale de mi interior, solo gruño, me toma de las caderas y vuelve a ponerme en cuatro, nacen en mi sentimientos encontrados, odio esta posición porque siempre termino con los brazos doloridos pero la amo porque es cuando él llega más profundo.

Al ver lo perezosa que estoy, nalguea fuertemente mi trasero, solo atino a chillar, mierda sabe que eso me calienta, vuelve a golpearlo, siento la típica picazón de dolor pero se siente esquisto, uno, dos y tres golpes provocan que mi coño se humedezca más, sus dedos se deslizan lentamente hacia esa parte tan sensible, escalofríos me recorren cuando con su pulgar desliza mis jugos hasta mi clítoris, mueve el dedo haciendo círculos encima de el, lo presiona ligeramente para después crear una esquisto fricción sobre el, mueve su dedo circularmente para después apretarlo fuertemente.

_te gusta nena? estas tan húmeda... solo por mi..._

_siiiiiiii..iiii solo por tiii... te necesito por fa...vooorr.._

Me toma de las caderas y me pone en mi pie, me besa dulcemente, entre besos agarra mis labios, los muerde, para volver a besarme freneticamente, nuestros cuerpos se frotan, mis manos tienen vida propia, van a su pene el cual lo masajeo suavemente, toma mi cara con su manos, sus oscurecidos ojos me miran atentamente y solo sonríe.

_mm...mmmmmmm... vamos arriba, abrázame con tus piernas_

De un salto mis piernas se enganchan alrededor de su cintura, mi espalda golpea contra la pared, me desliza un poco hacia abajo, buscando encontrar la mejor posición para meter su pene. De una fuerte estocada entra mi, ambos gemimos fuertemente, comienza un vaivén de empujones, me besa mientras arremete contra mi, el dolor que siento en la espalda no se compara con la necesidad que tengo en poder alcanzar mi anhelado orgasmo, araño su espalda luego las subo rápidamente hasta su cabello, lo agarro y tiro fuerte, y el embiste mas fuerte contra mi.

El dolor en mi bajo vientre se hace más fuerte, mi vagina se contrae alrededor de su pene, comienzo a convulsionar suavemente.

_Vammm...oooosss nena __apriétame_

_AHHHHHHH_

Da un último empujón sobre mi punto G, y me vengo... espasmos recorren mi cuerpo, grito y grito. Mete y saca cada vez más rápido, mis músculos vaginales aprietan y sueltan su miembro, giro en círculos y se viene con un fuerte gruñido.

Sigue moviéndose lentamente, estos momentos son tan placenteros, lo siento tan mio, es el único momento donde existe tanta calma entre nosotros. Estaría así con él por minutos, no importa que su pene se ponga flácido o sentirme muy pegajosa por la sudoración de nuestros cuerpos pero es cuando la realidad me golpea.

ESTÚPIDO CONDÓN

ESTÚPIDO DWARD.

Me mira con miedo, sabe lo que viene, me conoce tan bien. Mi mal humor vuelve, solo lo miro enojada y digo.

_Vamos salte sino puede pasar tu peor miedo no cariño?_

_no seas así, si antes no te molestaba no entiendo porque ahora si!_

_Bájame ahora_

Desenredo mis piernas de su caderas, saco su pene de mi interior, envuelto en el estúpido condón mojado de mis jugos.

_Cariño..._

_Apúrate__ que necesitare el baño, iré a preparar la cena._

Rápidamente me pongo una amplia polera de el, y salgo azotando la puerta.

...

...

**AL OTRO DÍA**

Recién había llegado a la casa de Alice, hermana de mi sexy novio, buscando un poco de distracción, necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme de todo, pero no entiendo el porque nunca puedo pasar desapercibida cuando me ocurre algo... ella **siempre** sabe todo...

_Bella tienes una cara horrible_ - me pregunta alice con su ceja alzada, son tan iguales...

_Me duele horriblemente la espalda_- le respondo quejándome

_jajajaajajajaja eso te pasa por haberlo dejado sin sexo tanto tiemp_o - la miro sorprendida - j_aa no seas ilusa por algo estaban de mal genio los dos, no hay que ser adivina_ - me sonrojo de solo pensar en lo obvio que fuimos.

...- sencillamente no se que responderle, cosa rara en mi, ella lo nota y me mira seriamente-_ que pasa bella?, puedes confiar en mi cariño, primero fui tu amiga antes que tu cuñada..._

Estoy en una encrucijada ...contarle o no, es su hermano y me da vergüenza hablarlo con ella, pero se que necesito de su opinión, es como mi hermana, ha estado en mis buenos y peores momentos.

_es que... él no es el problema soy yo..._

_Si hay problema entre ustedes no es culpa de uno, sino que de los dos porque probablemente ya no se entienden como antes o sencillamente ya no se am.._

_NOOOO, ese no es el problema..._

_entonces cual? - vamos bella confía en mi, acaso no se la para, no te humedeces tanto, te dueleee! o.._.- la interrumpo gritándole

_YO YA NO QUIERO USAR CONDÓN, SOLO ES ESO ALICE!_ - siento mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

.._.jaajajajajajaja vamos bella! no puedes bromear con eso_- solo la miro enojada, sabia que no me comprenderia - _en serio es por UN condón?_

_alice respondeme sinceramente, alguna vez has hecho el amor sin condón con jasper? o se te haya roto?_

_claro que si, ufff se nos rompieron montones de veces, yu sabes que es despistado, y lo comenzamos hacer sin condón cuando empecé a tomar las pastillas. cariño tu no tomas pastillas así que no le pidas a edward no usarlos_ - me reprendre enojada

_PERO SI YO LAS TOMO HACE MAS DE 8 MESES!_

_QUUUEEEEEEEEE y porque no me contaste_- sus ojos son de niña triste pero se que lo hace para manipularme

_ese no es el punto alice..._

_pero bueno, volviendo al caso, él sabe que tomas las pastillas?_

_claro que si, él mismo la ha visto, pero nada, ni siquiera en toda nuestra relación se ha roto un condón!_

_eso si que es raro... mmmmm cuales usa?_

_esos que le trae emmett_

_mmmmmmm pero yo no comprendo porque lo quieres hacer sin __condón_

Sonrojada le respondo- _porque si_ -

Alice con su típica sonrisa burlesca - _cariño ya me soltaste lo que te pasaba no creo que se tan difícil explicarte._

_que sientes tener relaciones sin condón?_

_Aparte de lo esquisto que es sentirl..._

_ALICE, sin detalles_

_jajajajajajaja no seas niña, como si tu no hubieras sentido un pene dentro tuyo_

_ALIIIIIIIIICEEEE_

_okkkkkkkkk, se siente sencillamente bien, porque es algo sumamente "puro" que nace entre nosotros, sentirlo sin restricciones, el me entrega todo de el y yo le entrego lo mejor de mi y esa mezcla es perfecta_ - responde soñadoramente

_exacto, va algo más allá de un contacto físico, es la confianza que tienes con la otra persona sin importar los resultados, te entregas completamente al otro y eso no hace edward._

_que te dice el? debe de haber una __explicación_

_NADA, se enoja, me mira feo y se va. Un hombre de 25 años se comporta así?_

_Un hombre cuidadoso, que no quiera familia, ni compromisos, SI, pero edward no estaría contigo para pasar el rato, dejo todo de lado para estar contigo, asique yo pongo las manos al fuego por él que no es eso._

_Lo se..._

_y anoche, la "reconciliación" fue con el globito?_

_pfff.. tu que crees?, todo fue perfecto pero al final terminamos peleados, hoy se ha levantado temprano, me dio un beso en la frente mientras me hacia la dormida y no he sabido nada de el._

_Y que piensa hacer? YO TE AYUDARE EN TODO BELLA_- chilla emocionada- _se que tienes un plan lo veo en tus ojos pillina._

_bueno si varios pero... me daa vergüenza_

_vergüenza hay que tener cuando se roba, aunque tu quieres robarte la leche de mi hermano.. pero..._

_ALIIIIICEEEEEE BASTA_

_bueno pero es la verdad cuñadita, te ayudare, vamos a ponernos en la misión: Exprimir a EDWARD CULLEN- sonríe maquiavelicamente_

_o.O_ - el entusiasmo de alice me contagia pero al vergüenza pesa mas...

_hay tanto que hacer... dime dime tus ideas... hay que pensar en TODO pero en TODO_

_eehhh... siiii pero se complica todo con emett_- se que me veo patética con un puchero pero no puedo evitarlo

_eso es fácil de solucionar, para eso necesitamos a_

_ROSALIE !_ - como me olvide de ella, la novia de hace 4 meses de emmett, nos llevamos bien... mas que bien diría yo.

_si bella, pero sinceramente quieres que otra persona sepa de tu "pequeño problema"?_

_Todo vale alice, si tengo que recurrir a más personas para tener mi fiesta sin globito, lo haré, me prometí a mi misma lograr mi cometido y lo haré!_

...- alice con ojos llorosos y aplaudiendo...

_Eres tan rara Alice_

_Mi bella creció, me siento tan orgullosa beb_e- me abraza dando pequeños saltos -_ llamare a rosalie ahora mismo .. lalalalalaalalala_

Ese cántico me hace solo pensar en una cosa en que...**  
**

**¡Mierda en que me he metido! **

* * *

**PRIMERO: Realmente perdonen la tardanza**, tenia planeado avanzar capítulos la semana que paso, pero entre la universidad, la practica semestral y el trabajo lo impidieron :/. y para agregarle un plus más en mi pais estamos celebrando las fiestas patrias donde hay puras fiestas en mi casa... por lo menos quedan 3 dias para volver a la realidad del mundo asi que probablemente **( no es seguro)** mas tardecito vuelva a actualizar el fic, claro si UDS quieren :)

Este capitulo era mas largo pero lo acorte porque lo que continuaba no me convencía... solo adelanto que el prox capitulo viene el plan uno .. y quizas... un POV de edward :)

**SEGUNDO: **Muchisisisisimas gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic, a las lectoras que enviaron un mensajito, aunque sea cortito, me hacen sentir muy bien y me motivan para hacer las cosas bien.** Jamas, pero JAMAS** pense que recibiria mas de 5 reviews... ASÍ QUE muchas gracias a: **hlnjrqr - Zoe Hallow - Caniqui - whit cullen - kpatycullen - .md - supattinsondecullen - - Nicoletaswan - jazline - caro grey**

y también a las lectoras silenciosas gracias por detenerse a leer... yo soy una de ellas asi que las comprendo :)

**POR ULTIMO:**

**¿ Mucho lemon arruina el fic? ¿ Les gusta que en cada cap haya uno? la idea era esa.. pero quizás me este pasando jajajajajaja**

****_Son las 03:11 AM... El sueño me llama_

**SALUDOS**

_"A veces es mejor no pensar en nada y dejar que las cosas pasen como deben de ser"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mi imaginación sólo juega con ellos.**

**Summary:** _Todos dicen felices y con risas (cosa que yo no entiendo) "sin globito no hay fiesta" PERO yo ya no quiero el gorrito. Quiero sentirlo piel con piel, sentir su crema dentro de mi… solo hay un problema… MI GRAN PROBLEMA… ÉL es un maniático del sexo seguro, así que para él sin condón definitivamente no hay fiesta_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Hace semanas que no puedo concentrarme en mis asuntos, los recientes problemas que han aparecido en mi vida, son únicamente por bella, si ando distraido es por ella, varias horas al dia me caliento la cabeza en intentar comprender sus peticiones. Que no haga eso, que no haga aquello, que no ocupe un condón, el porque de TODO. La amo, pero esta llegando a ser sofocante, si ella quiere algo se lo doy felizmente pero en su ultima petición, no puedo, realmente no quiero coger, follarla o hacerle el amor sin condón.

Es un problema mio, plenamente mio, no se porque esa ansias de querer sentirme a ese nivel, si sabe que la amo con todo mi ser, si fuera otra chica, estaría feliz de que un hombre responsable no los arriesga a ambos a un embarazo o a una infección.

YO me siento bien así, y ese es el gran problema, hace exactamente dos meses comenzo todo, apenas vi el pastillero morado sobre la cómoda presentí que algo se avecinaba, primero fueron sutiles palabras que fueron haciéndose mas fuerte cada vez mas, hasta que técnicamente peleábamos por que ella no me comprende y acepta mi comportamiento sexual?.

No me siento cómodo contarle el porque, Jasper me repite una y otra vez que confie en ella, que le cuente el porque de mi mal humor referente al tema, pero realmente no puedo si yo aún no puedo ni recordarlo menos podre relatarselo sin enojarme.

Me encanta mirarla y analizar cada movimiento que hace, desde su tic nervioso con el labio hasta los movimientos sensuales que hace al momento de cocinar, mierda, mi entrepierna comienza a revivir de solo verla y recordar el espectacular sexo que hemos tenido estos cinco días, como no iba ser lo, si fueron 4 días, sin nada de nada, ni toqueteo nocturno, ni besos calientes, fue una inmadura, porque ese fue su castigo por la ultima discucion sobre la forma de cuidarnos.

Esos dias solo me dedique a provocarla, se como le gusta que le haga cosas, la conosco muy bien hasta que cayo en mi red, no fue una maratonica sesión de sexo, fue algo breve pero duro y eso me encanto.

_amor, yo tengo que ir a juntarme con alice para ver el asunto de la tienda, si tengo tiempo volvere para dormir contigo ya?_

_vuelve si tiene suficiente ropa aqui para quedarme por semanas_ - no vivimos juntos pero estoy tan acostumbrado verla a mi lado en las mañanas.

_odio dejar mi departamento tanto tiempo solo, pero por ti volvere a quedarme aca._

Mientras desayunamos, conversamos de cosas triviales y eso me gusta, ya que esta relacion no solo se centra en nosotros dos y nuestros sentimiento, sino que en un todo, ella es MI MUJER perfecta, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, MI NOVIA.

_se me olvido decirte, que Sue llamo y no vendra el dia de hoy, asi que mando a su amiga creo que se llama Sofia._

_por lo menos no morire de hambre,_

_jajjajaajjaa lloron, yo ya me voy nos vemos mas ratito hermoso_

_tu eres la hermosa..._

Entre besos y a garrones la dejo ir, solo suspiro, odio que me deje solo los dias sabados, desde que ella llego a mi vida, me obligue a tomar dias libres para compartir con ella pero se que estos dias son los unico que tiene ella para ver los asuntos de la tienda que comparte con mi hermana.

Me dirigia a mi escritorio para terminar de analizar unos documentos, cuando suena incesantemente el timbre. Rápidamente abro la puerta, una mujer seria y con un vestido amplio que llega la cubre hasta ek cuello, con unas medias negras y con su pelo recodigo firmemente en una cola de caballo.

_Hola Sr Cullen, soy amiga de sue, Sofia_

_Oh claro pase, no se si ella le explico un poco lo que tiene que hacer._

_solo especifico que limpie **todo**, que vote **lo que considero que no sirve** y lo alimente muy bien para que no ande gruñon._

_si me imagino que dijo eso textualmente. Bueno la dejo en casa, si tiene preguntas solo vaya a mi estudio._

_Si vaya, **confié **en mi, dejare todo impecable._

Me encierro por horas hasta que mi estomago pide un poco de comida, salgo y me sorprendo de lo limpio que esta todo, el olor a cloro se siente en el aire, veo a la Sra. Sofia sentada observando la television, se levanta velozmente me pregunta si quiero almozar y me sirve un contundente plato de comida.

Media hora después, me dirijo feliz de la vida hacia el baño, tomo una rapida ducha, me visto, vuelvo al baño, abro el tocador y veo un gran espacio vacio... algo falta ahi ... MIERDA donde esta la caja de condones que recien me trajo Emmett, corro a mi habitacion, abro el cajon de mi velador, se que tenia otra caja ahi, pero no hay nada... bella... no ella no pudo haber sido, sabe que no aguanto sus jugarretas infantiles.

Rapidamente voy a la cocina, creo que la Sra. Sofia, siente mi enojo.

_Señor ocurre algo?_

_votaste algunas cosas del baño?_

_si unas cosas que no sabia para que servian y habian muchos de ellos, y segun mi experiencia de vida esas cosas no sirven de nada solo crean problemas._

_Cree ud que los preservativos o CONDONES son malos? que le sucede!_

_Yo solo cre..._

_Ud no crea en nada, donde los dejo?_

_Los tire por la randija de la basura_ - responde apenada.

Respiro y exhalo, no puedo creer que algo asi me ocurra a MI, esto tiene que ser idea de bella...

_mi novia le dijo que hiciera eso?_

_no la conozco, señor porque tendría que pedirme algo __así_ - responde con mirada enojada

_ya no importa, tome su dinero, vaya a pasear y aproveche de pensar que puede votar de su casa._

Técnicamente arranca de la casa, se que no actue bien pero estoy enfurecido por su atrevimiento. Camino de un lado a otro, los necesito, justamente hoy no habia guardado ni uno en mi chaqueta. Rapidamente llamo a Emmett, los que el me regala son los unicos que me gustan.

_Hello hawai?_

_emmett, tienes una caja de condones que me regales para hoy?_

_que paso semental, tu soldadito ha estado en batalla todos los dias?_

_no molestes, una vieja de mierda que reemplazo a Sue los voto todos, TODOS._

_oooooohh que mala suerte, pero no tengo más viejo, tu sabes que Demitri siempre manda cajas semanales para que las reparta pero aun no me llega nada._

_gggrrrrrrrrr, apenas lleguen me das unas cuantas?_

_si viejo, maniatico del latex, si llegan corro a dejártelas y de paso para ponerte unos cuantos antes que bella los rompa ajajajjajajaa_

Corto rapidamente la llamada, odio cuando no me resultan las cosas pero odio más cuando emmett no deja de joderme la vida. Tranquilo Edward, hay farmacias suficientes para que comprar un par de cajas. Tomo las llaves del departamento, siento que vuelo por las calles, llego por fin a una farmacia, me acerco rapidamente a la joven que atiende.

_Hola buenas noches, me podrias dar dos cajas de preservativos?_

_Oh, señor lo lamento pero estan agotados._

_QUE?_

_No queda ni uno, llegaran la proxima semana._

Simplemente no lo creo, vuelvo a salir, recorro varias farmacias, pero nada de nada, como mierda se pueden agotar unos putos condones.

Hoy no es mi dia, mi colera aumenta a niveles inimaginables. Emputecido me dirigo a mi departamento. Abro la puerta, siento un suave aroma que me llama, una cancion toca de fondo, bella aparece por el pasillo, vestida con un diminuto baby doll... mi pene cobra vida, con una timida sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, comienza a moverse sexymente, me baila provocativamente, se apoya en una pared, mientras me mira se desliza hacia el suelo, eso es tan caliente, sus pezones saltan por su escote, con paso firme llega hasta mi.

_Hola cariño, donde estabas que me vine corriendo porque te necesito tanto... tus besos... tus manos.. tu pene._

**Definitivamente no es mi día**,pero no me aguanto y la beso, toma mi chaqueta y me empuja hacia el sillon, se sienta con sus piernas abiertas sobre mi, se frota contra mi pene, succiono su cuello, rapidamente saco un pecho del babydool, lo muerdo y lamo, bella gime fuertemente.

_vamos a la cama amor..._

Me levanto automáticamente, en el camino los besos se vuelves fieros, una batalla donde quien come a quien, la tiro en la cama, suavemente saco la poca ropa que la cubre, su vagina humeda me llama, lamo sus pechos, juego con su hombligo, mi cara se enfrenta a su lugar secreto totalmente depilado con un delicado lunar en el lado derecho, aspiro su dulce aroma, mi lengua arremete contra su clitoris, sabe tan rico, a miel, soy tan adictivo a el, ella se retuerce y agarra mi pelo. Meto y saco mi lengua de su vagina, aprieto y succiono sus labios vaginales.

Me tira el pelo fuerte, esa es la señal donde no quiere que la haga venir, la miro y vuelvo a subir, la beso dulcemente.

_me encanta sentir mi sabor en ti nene pero ahora me toca a mi._

Quedo boca arriba en la cama, sin perder tiempo, toma mi pene con su boca, y succiona, muerde y aprieta con sus labios y aveces sus dientes, miro la escena, gruño al ver como me mira con sus ojos de niña buena, su lengua lame todo el tronco, su mano aprieta mis testiculos.

Se levanta, me besa y mierda me doy cuenta de lo que esta apunto de suceder...

_Bella, NOO._

Ella me mira sorprendida, parece que no se ha dado cuenta.

_No tengo condones.._.- me mira dulcemente... no quiero verla, desvio mi mirada hacia el mueble donde está el televisor, su cartera esta sobre el...

_Cariño no te preocupes yo tom..._

_AMOR, yo guarde uno en tu cartera, salte.._- la levanto y dejo en un costado, rapidamente abro su cartera no importa que se enoje, mi pene me pesa, necesito terminar esto. Encuentro el sobre dentro de un bolsillo. Feliz me doy vuelta, su mirada esta fija, pero rapidamente me sonrie. Lo rompo, y me lo coloco a la velocidad de la luz.

Me instalo entre sus piernas, la toco para ver si aún esta humeda, la beso y la penetro, primero suave para terminar empujando fuertemente dentro de ella.

_Cariño, cabalgame.._

La giro sobre mi, comienza a moverse, arriba y abajo, su rostro esta serio, pero comienza a gemir y a cerrar sus ojos. Sus pechos saltan, me inclino para morderlos, sus manos en mi pecho le permiten impulsarse más fuerte, aumenta la velocidad, su estrecha vagina me recibe contrayendo sus musculos, toco rapidamente su clitoris, estoy cerca, ella con su mano sobre la mía, marca el ritmo de como quiere que la toque, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella, sus gemidos crecen y su vagina me aprieta, siento entre dolor y placer, empujo tres veces mas y me vengo.

Cae sobre mi, respirando en mi oido, me besa en mi cuello, me mira seriamente y me besa, la amo y se que me ama, tengo que contarle, lo se, en este momento se que definitivamente tengo que confiar en ella.

**_ROSALIE POV_**

Estoy nerviosa, espero que todo haya resultado y ella por fin este gritando como loca por su anhelada leche. La comprendo, yo me muero si Emmett de un dia para otro comienza a usarlos, lo odiaria. Mi celular suena, es Alice.

_Rose, acabo de terminar de pagarles a todos los farmacéuticos, espero que haya servido de algo sino mato a bella._

_jajaja que te apuesto que quedo en banca rota._

_aunque me duele admitirlo si, pero con edward no lo sentira, pagarle a los farmacéuticos salio un ojo de la cara, mas la compra de todos los condones de las farmacias que no aceptaron el trato, a Lea para disfrazarce de nana y mas la sexy ropa interior.. tiene que resultar..._

_agrégale__ que perdi todo mi dia, esperando que llegara la estupida caja que traia los condones que pesaba una tonelada, pero por lo menos salio algo bueno, los centros de prevencion quedaron felices por la donacion._

_jaajajajajajajajajajaajajaja jjajaja - _Ojala haya salido todo bien... sino ...no quiero **ni** pensarlo

_**BELLA POV**_

Me lanzare por un puente antes que Alice se entere que por MI culpa no resulto el estupido plan.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

grrrrrrrrrrrrr, me habia olvidado del condón que una vez guardo en mi cartera, porque tube que elegir esa cartera para hoy.

Mientras subo y bajo de su pene, no puedo evitar sentir frustracion, el me mira y sabe que estoy pensando en algo, tengo que disimular, le sonrió de vuelta.

Es la primera vez en donde se me baja la calentura tan pronto, pero no puedo evitar gemir con sus estocadas. Comienzo a cabalgarlo fuertemente, queriendo romper el puto condon y de paso su pene que solo me provoca dolor de cabeza, el toca mi punto feliz, yo lo guio como quiero que lo frote, necesito venirme. Despues de un rico orgasmo, me recuesto sobre el, lo beso timidamente, me muevo y lo saco dentro de mi.

Edward me mira con amor, sonrie y se levanta feliz de la cama corre hacia el baño, cierra la puerta y yo solo tomo una almohada.. gimo de frustración y grito de enojo,

Estoy segura de algo..

Definitivamente...

**¡Alice y Rosalie ME MATARAN!**

* * *

**Hola! Pobre bella... ajajajajjajajajaa Bueno las cosas pasan por algo no?**

**Me he dado cuenta, que en escribir los capítulos no me demoro nada, me atraso mas en revisarlo y corregir la ortografia... aunque se me escaparon varias porque en este pc no tengo word :( así que lo siento!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

_**"A veces es mejor no pensar en nada y dejar que las cosas pasen como deben de ser"**_


End file.
